thevampirediariesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Guardians
This is a list of all guardians who have appeared or who have been mentioned in The Originals, The Vampire Diaries ''and ''Legacies ''television series or novel series. Living Guardians This is a list of the currently-living guardians in either series. *Mylea: She is one of the Principal Guardians. She is a blonde guardian and the supreme judge. Like Ryannen, Mylea shows hatred and contempt for Damon Salvatore. '''Idola': She is the Supreme Judge of the Red Guardians and the leader of all of the three judges. Idola has red-hair, she is quite rude most of the time and is very feisty in personality. Idola is also inconsiderate, independent and she doesn’t need saving or protecting.The Red Guardians: These Guardians have short hair with almond green eyes. They are severe and intransigent. They are the typical Guardians of the Celestial Court. * Ryannen: She is the Supreme Judge of the Blonde Guardians, and the more resentful one within the Court. She is described as sweet, but because of her dedication and devotion, she becomes cold and cruel with vampires because of Elena's refusal to be part of the Guardians. Of the three judges, Ryannen is the most hated by the protagonists. She has fair hair which is almost white. She is not very patient and is very organized but also very bossy. * The Blondes Guardians: The Guardians have blonde hair with blue eyes and a thin constitution, which oversee the City of Darkness. They hate the delays and only think about work. * Susurre: She is the Supreme Judge of the Brown Guardians. She has long dark hair, and personality wise, and she is really kind. Susurre is not like the other Guardians in terms of temperament and personality. She is calm during a crisis and she could be considered as the peace keeper. Susurre has patience, is very organized and is very warm and welcoming. * The Brown Guardians: These Guardians have black skin with curly hair and a lithe physique. They are the kindest and they oversee the Underworld. * Sage: Sage is the son of The Devil, who was formerly an angel before being exiled out of Heaven and a unnamed French woman, who was presumed to have been mortal. He is half angel and half vampire, as well as a loyal Guardian to the Court. He is a close friend and ally to Elena, Stefan and Damon. * Elena Gilbert (novel): Elena was chosen by the Celestial Court, as a form of replacement of her late mother who was a Guardian, Elizabeth. Elena is half human on from her father's side and half angel from her mothers side. She has two sisters, Katherine and Margaret, with the former being her maternal half sister. Elena is currently fulfilling her destiny and living on Earth as an Earth Guardian, protecting humanity from darkness and evil beings. Elena's mission is to fight and destroy all evil on Earth, including destroying evil influences and supernatural beings that are poisoning Earth. Elena is a loyal and loving Earth Guardian with many friends and family. * Margaret Gilbert: Hybrid * Aquamarine Peverell (guardian-witch) (VCM's Lore) * Morganite Peverell (guardian-witch) (VCM's Lore) Deceased Guardians This is a list of guardians in either series who have died or been killed. * Elizabeth Morrow-Gilbert: Elizabeth was the wife of Thomas Gilbert and the mother of three daughters, Katherine, Elena, and Margaret. She was an angel or Guardian, but eventually, she decides to live amongst the humans. She protected her daughters (Katherine, Elena and Margaret) and her husband (Thomas) before she tragically died in a car accident. * Andrés Montez: He was a human Earth Guardian who lived in Costa Rica. He eventually befriended Elena and helped Elena control her powers. He died during the events of The Salvation Series. * Katherine von Swartzschild: Katherine was born in Germany during the fifteenth century. Katherine is the daughter of Baron von Swartzschild (a human German man of nobility) and Elizabeth Gilbert (an angel/Guardian), therefore, Katherine is half vampire, half angel. She is the maternal half sister of Elena and Margaret Gilbert. Katherine was a very fragile and weak child and therefore, she got sick rather frequently as a human. She was turned into a vampire by Klaus back in the fifteenth century. Katherine was corrupted by Klaus, the most evil, corruptible and dangerous of the Old Ones, and this caused her to never use her benevolent power. She returns to life, and helps Elena, Stefan, Damon, Meredith, Alaric, Zander, Bonnie, Matt, and the Original Pack to defeat the Old Ones: Klaus, Davos and Celine. Unfortunately, Katherine died during the events of The Salvation Series. Former Guardians * Javier: He was a Guardian. * The Devil: The Devil was formerly an angel, but his selfish and evil nature caused him to be exiled from Heaven. He now lives in the darkest parts of the Dark Dimension, being Hell and the opposite of the Celestial Court - The Infernal Court. Category:Supernatural Category:Guardians Category:Lists